


Tea In Tenby

by Think_Busby_Think



Series: Tea [2]
Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: F/F, Fluff, More Fluff, Pupcake - Freeform, did i say fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8436829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Think_Busby_Think/pseuds/Think_Busby_Think
Summary: Patsy and Delia take up Mr Busby's offer of a visit to Tenby





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a sort of follow up to 'Tea with the Busbys'. I got a fair bit of feedback wanting a bit more Mr Busby so I couldn't resist. This is for everyone who requested a follow-up.
> 
> As for the first scene - well @tlpursuit promised me a sketch of Patsy and Delia at the beach if I did a fic about it, so I have combined the two into one story.

Patsy stared disbelievingly at Delia as she watched the brunette shrug off her blouse. "What on earth are you wearing?"

Delia frowned in confusion. "My swimming costume. We are at the beach Pats," she pointed out.

"But... but..." Patsy was rendered almost speechless and for more than one reason. Delia was wearing a green swimsuit. Delia never dressed daringly. Most of the collars of her dresses were high to the point of sainthood. The hems of said dresses or skirts were always either on or below the knee. If she wore a blouse, it would only ever have the collar button and one other unfastened. If she wore heels they were always low.

Now here Delia was, on Tenby beach, showing off her gloriously curvaceous figure in a two piece swimsuit that afforded Patsy a mouth-watering view of her midriff. She smiled tightly. "Are you trying to kill me?" She asked, her voice slightly strangled.

Delia laughed outright. "Honestly Pats, all I want to do is go for a swim and catch a bit of sun." She shrugged. "Besides, these two pieces are getting quite popular now. You're always telling me to get up to date."

"Delia Busby you are a tease. You've done this deliberately." Unfortunately, Patsy couldn't keep the lascivious grin from her face as she tried to remonstrate with her girlfriend.

Delia laughed. "No I haven't. Goodness me. Can't a girl go for a frolic in the sea?"

Patsy narrowed her eyes before grabbing the beach bag. She pulled out a large towel and laid it on the sand. "Well I shall wait here and guard our belongings," she stated, smoothing her white summer dress underneath her as she sat down.

"Are you sure I can't tempt you to come in?" Delia wheedled. She had secretly hoped that the costume would be enough to entice Patsy to actually brave the sea.

"Not a chance. You know my feelings regarding the contents of the sea." Patsy was adamant. She tugged out a floppy sun hat and her cigarettes. "Besides, you know I'll burn to a crisp if I stay uncovered for too long."

Delia opened her mouth but decided to stop herself from saying anything too saucy. "You don't know what you're missing," she said instead, before turning and running excitedly into the surf.

Patsy kept her eyes on the woman for every second she ran and felt herself blush. Delia really was too gorgeous for words. The titian-haired midwife knew that Delia had been trying to tempt her. If it wasn't for the fact that they had arranged to meet Delia's parents for tea in Tenby later, Patsy may have just have broken her own rule on cavorting in the sea. After all, no one would be able to see where they put their hands or how they held each other while they were splashing about in the water.

Patsy damped down those thoughts quickly. They had done nothing to quell the heat she was feeling and she narrowed her eyes. She would need to get her own back on Delia somehow. She watched the brunette for a while longer, shaking her head as she dived into a wave.

Satisfied that Delia would be out there for some time, Patsy rummaged in the bag they had brought to the beach and located her book. It was a beautiful summer's day and Patsy intended to spend as much time as possible relaxing before running the gauntlet of Delia's mother again.

The pair had travelled down yesterday and were met at the train station by Delia's brother. He was naively oblivious to the bond they shared and spent the entire trip to the house trying to charm his sister's sophisticated friend. Delia thought it was hilarious.

Initially, Patsy believed it had gone from bad to worse when they finally arrived at the Busby family home. Mrs Busby was, if not frosty, then certainly cool towards her. Patsy realised why when they were shown upstairs. The house was not big and Patsy would have to share Delia's room. Somehow, a camp-bed had been shoe-horned into the room, though it left little room for anything else.

Delia managed to keep a straight face and say nothing when they saw the set up. They both knew that only one bed would actually be used. Patsy was certain that Mrs Busby had also come to that conclusion.

On their return downstairs however, Mr Busby had arrived and proved to be a highly entertaining host. By the time they had retired, Patsy had been taught a whole range of parlour games peculiar either to the Welsh, or just the Busby's; she couldn't decide which. In addition, they had managed to put a sizeable dent in Gerraint's gin supply. Even Mrs Busby thawed a little, joining in the silly games and partaking in a sweet sherry. Patsy wasn't sure if it was the alcohol, but for the first time in as long as she could remember, she felt like part of a family, if she didn't include those at Nonnatus House.

Patsy was shaken from her musings when icy cold droplets of water landed on her. She looked up in alarm and saw Delia standing over her, grinning madly. "Have you had enough already?"

"I've been swimming for ages. You must have been daydreaming." Delia gathered as much of her hair together as she could and squeezed the water from it. "Can you get me a towel?" She asked breathlessly.

Patsy dutifully supplied one and then brazenly observed Delia attempt to dry herself down.

Delia narrowed her eyes. "You're getting bolder," she commented casually.

"Not really. Everyone else on the beach is too busy with their own affairs." Patsy canted her head to one side as a thought struck her. "How are you going to get changed back into your dress?"

Delia shrugged. "I thought you could just hold a towel round me while I switch from my bathers to my scanties."

Patsy looked scandalised. "Absolutely not," she objected forcefully.

"Would you rather I just stripped for the whole world to see?" Delia asked innocently.

"No! But you can't just strip on the beach, even if I am holding up a towel for you. Where's your decorum?"

Delia couldn't hold back her laughter any longer. She bent over with mirth at Patsy's reaction.

Patsy frowned in confusion. "What is so funny?"

"You, you fool. Of course I'm not changing on the beach. I'm not a complete heathen. Neither am I six years old anymore."

"Then why are you laughing?" Patsy was indignant.

"Because I can't believe you actually thought that I might." Delia shook her head, chuckling even as she calmed down before gesturing to the edge of the beach. "There are some public toilets over there. I'll change in there."

Patsy pulled a face even as she stood up. "I'm not sure that's any better than changing on the beach," she sniffed haughtily.

"Well, it's that or me going _deshabille_ on the beach. Which would you prefer?" The fresh air and exercise had invigorated Delia and she was feeling in a particularly impish mood.

Patsy cast a disparaging look at the shorter woman. "You told me you didn't speak French," she muttered as she grabbed the bag and began to head towards the conveniences.

"I picked that one up while we were in Paris," Delia riposted easily.

Patsy shot her a trademark lop-sided smile. "Yes, you most certainly did," she mused.

Delia smirked again before grabbing the bag. "I won't be long," she told Patsy confidently.

"You better not be, we're meeting your parents in half an hour."

Delia's eyes widened. "Is that all?" She looked mildly panicked.

Patsy nodded rather smugly. "Yes. I'd concentrate on sorting your hair out if you don't want to be in your mother's bad books." She raised her eyebrows playfully.

Delia huffed and spun on her toes, hurrying in to get changed.

Patsy was surprised that Delia emerged in relatively quick time. She had forgone her usual hairstyle for a simple high ponytail that was still damp with seawater. Somehow, Delia had managed to get her fringe to behave and sit neatly over her forehead.

"My goodness, if I'd tried to do that with my hair it would be all curly and frizzy," Patsy lamented.

Delia spun round quickly. "Do I look alright?" She asked anxiously.

"You look beautiful," Patsy murmured.

Delia blushed. "Come on. The Tea Rooms are up on the hill."

The brisk walk left them slightly breathless, but Patsy in particular was determined not to be late. As they approached the Tea Rooms, they saw Mr and Mrs Busby walking down the hill from the opposite direction.

"Cariad," Mr Busby welcomed warmly, enveloping his daughter in a tight hug. "Practicing being a water baby again?"

"You know me and the sea dad," Delia responded easily. She disengaged herself and greeted her mother with a kiss on the cheek. "Hello mam."

"Delia. Couldn't you wait until after tea before cavorting around?"

"One isn't supposed to swim on a full stomach," Patsy pointed out, unable to stand by and allow Mrs Busby to rail into Delia.

"That's right," Mr Busby agreed. "Although it looks like you didn't partake in a swim." He didn't wait for an answer and instead, pulled the tall nurse into a hug, much to Patsy's surprise.

"Unfortunately not.  A dip in the sea would turn my hair into a frightful mess that wouldn't be suitable for company, so I resisted temptation." Patsy automatically hugged Delia's father back but managed to extricate herself as quickly as possible.

"Good afternoon, Mrs Busby," she greeted formally.

"Enid, please." Patsy's eyes widened in surprise but Mrs Busby seemed oblivious. "Thank the Lord one of you has some sense," she continued brusquely before glancing at her husband expectantly.

Gerraint grinned, showing off deep dimples as he did so, before opening the door to the Tea Rooms and gesturing for his wife and the younger women to enter.

Once seated, they quickly made their choices.

"I am starving," Delia declared as the waitress left with their order.

"Delia. Watch your voice. We're in public." Mrs Busby was clearly cross that Delia was not looking immaculate and made no effort to hide her displeasure.

Patsy managed not to roll her eyes, but her lips twitched with humour as she caught Mr Busby rolling his.

Gerraint caught her eye and winked surreptitiously before turning to his wife. "The girls are on holiday. They aren't out for inspection. Allow them a little leeway."

"You're an adult and should know how to behave in public," Mrs Busby admonished her daughter.

Delia's shoulders dropped slightly and she cast her gaze down. "I'm sorry mam," she apologised meekly.

Patsy ground her teeth. She hated seeing Delia being cowed by her mother. She hated that Delia allowed it to happen, but it wasn't her place to question the family dynamics.

Mrs Busby saw the contrition in her daughter's face and nodded curtly. "Look at you. Not a scrap of makeup on. Goodness knows what people will think."

Mr Busby straightened. "Now, now, Enid. We both know that Delia is beautiful. She doesn't need makeup. What does it matter what other people think?"

Patsy could have kissed Mr Busby. He perfectly articulated exactly what she was thinking. What relieved her more was that Delia drew her shoulders up and shot her father a small smile.

Despite the awkward start, once tea was served, there was a relatively easy conversation around the table. Both Mr and Mrs Busby offered suggestions for places to visit and before long, they were falling back on old stories of where they used to go when they were courting.

Patsy was quite surprised by the talk and wondered if she was reading too much into it, not least from Mrs Busby's perspective but she couldn't help but listen to the stories they told. There were certainly hard times, but they had bonded through them together.

"Fancy seeing you here, Enid," a loud voice exclaimed.

Patsy noticed that Mrs Busby and Delia winced in exactly the same way before Mrs Busby looked round. "Hello Ruby. It's nice to see you too." From the look on her face, Patsy was quite convinced that Mrs Busby was thinking just the opposite.

"You don't often come to the coast. What's the occasion?" Ruby looked round at the table's occupants before settling on Delia. "Oh, your daughter's home from London. How lovely for you."

"Yes it is. Delia is spending a couple of days here on holiday," Mrs Busby answered, her voice tight.

"Have you found yourself a chap in London yet? You couldn't seem to find one here." Ruby's tone was nastily insinuating at the very least.

Delia smiled brightly. "No, Mrs Tanner. I'm concentrating on my career right now," she answered, her voice remarkably controlled.

"Oh, is that what they call it?" Mrs Tanner raised an eyebrow at Patsy, suspiciously.

"This is my daughter's friend from work, Patsy," Mr Busby introduced placidly.

Patsy nodded politely but said nothing.

Ruby made no attempt at hiding her inspection of Patsy. "Not married either?" She asked, not really expecting an answer.

"No." Patsy ensured her answer was as icy as possible and offered no further comment.

Ruby pulled a delicate _moue_ of disgust before returning her gaze to Mrs Busby. "Perhaps it's best that Delia is so far away. It's probably easier for everyone," she suggested.

Mr Busby pushed away his teacup and placed his napkin on the table carefully.

"Ruby, it is the hardest thing in the world to have my daughter working so far away," he began.

Enid looked at him sharply but said nothing.

"I hate that she works in London. It means that I don't get to see her nearly enough and I miss her dreadfully. But I am proud beyond belief that she is a nurse and that she is continuing to train in the medical profession. She is highly respected by her colleagues and she works incredibly hard."

Mr Busby glanced quickly at Delia and smiled before returning his gaze to Mrs Tanner. "Delia didn't just choose to work. She chose to help people. She picked a sometimes thankless vocation that tests her resolve, strength of character and her wits. She managed to be accepted into one of the top nurse training schools in the country. What parent couldn't be proud of that?" He looked at his wife for support.

Enid sniffed derisively. "Let me tell you that it is definitely not easier to have her working all that way away. I hate it as much as Gerraint and everyday I wish she would work at a local hospital. But I wouldn't change her for the world. And I wouldn't change one single thing about her." She looked pointedly at Mrs Tanner. "And I will not have a bad word said or even inferred about her. Do you understand?"

Both Patsy and Delia's eyes had widened in shock at the outburst. As the words sank in, Patsy couldn't help but grin expansively. It softened as she saw Delia discretely trying to wipe tears away.

"I'm sure I didn't mean anything by what I said," Ruby retorted defensively.

"I'm sure you didn't. So I'll thank you to take your leave now. Delia and Patsy are only here for a few days and I would like to make the most of their company.  They both deserve a proper break from their careers and I'm grateful that they have decided to spend their time here." For some inexplicable reason, Mrs Busby couldn't help but emphasise that Delia had come home with someone. It was as if she was almost daring Mrs Tanner to say something more.

Ruby shifted uncomfortably. "I'll leave you to your tea," she finally stated, nodding at the table's occupants.

As soon as the woman was out of earshot Delia leaned over and laid her hand on top of her mother's. "Thank you, mam."

Mrs Busby tsked in annoyance. "Terrible busybody. It was about time someone put her in her place." She glanced at her husband. "I'm just glad your father held his temper."

Gerraint was smiling adoringly at his wife. "I'm not just proud of my daughter, you know," he stated warmly. He turned his gaze towards Patsy. "The next time you're on the wrong side of a telling off, you'll know where she gets it from," he advised her sagely.

"Dad!"

"Gerraint!"

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't forgotten about the other requests for fic - I will get to them, I promise!


End file.
